Trucks, mixers, and other machinery used in the concrete industry develop hardened concrete build-ups on their surfaces during ordinary use. The hardened concrete must be periodically removed to maintain the machinery in proper working condition. Various cleaners are used to remove the hardened concrete from the surfaces of the machinery. The problem with these prior art cleaners is that there cleaning ability is often limited and they can also be unsafe for both the environment and the user.
A cleaning composition and method capable of effectively removing hardened concrete in an environmentally safe manner is needed.